


Fullmetal Alchemist Birthday Kitty Challenge

by MikoVampire



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 06:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoVampire/pseuds/MikoVampire
Summary: A new challenge for all Authors and more than one can take itThe FMA crew live in a world where humans and hybrids live together.





	Fullmetal Alchemist Birthday Kitty Challenge

The FMA crew live where humans and hybrids live together, Roy Mustang a human handsom, rich, and powerful has had his sights set on little kitty hybrid Edward since first seeing him (how, where, and when is up to the author), and wants him for himself. His birthday is coming up so he decides he wants His chibi kitty Ed as his gift to himself, he does some digging on Ed and finds out about his past and his current home life. Ed and Al live with (either thier father or someone had taken them in after thier father left and mom died again up to the author) who had a money problem (also up to the author ) so when Roy tells "them" he wants "them" to sell Ed to him (Because eventhough hybrids have rights they can still be bought and sold) they do, "they" knock Ed out and Roy brings him to his home. What will Ed do when he wakes up and finds out the truth, will Roy be able to win his chibi kitty's heart I'll leave that to you in My Birthday Kitty Challenge. Rules are M or E rating only, Roy must be the seme, and last but not least Roy is only with Ed (no playboy unless it's part of his past he gave up to be with Ed, because I don't like cheating), names of Oc's, other pairings, setting, any character bashing I'll leave up to the writer as well.

Because I'd like see how many different ways this could be writen more than one author can take my challenge so with that being said...

If you have any questions then contact me, have fun!


End file.
